


Caricia

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [20]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Cosas que le gustan a Yunho, ni más ni menos.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Caricia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> La culpa es del piano, saca esto. Espero que te guste.

CARICIA

A Yunho le gusta acariciar, de todas las formas posibles, pero no a cualquiera. El tacto del otro, saber que es parte de un algo es íntimo, privado, y necesita las caricias que le dan, pero no cualquiera, para continuar. 

Puede hacerlo sin la caricia de Jaejoong cuando hace suyo el cansancio, cuando entra en la cocina y su mano se desliza suavemente por su cuello y sin palabras le da ánimo y en silencio le cuenta que mañana será otro día y que todo pasa. Puede, pero no es lo mismo. Las cosas cambian de sabor y rumbo si Jaejoong en medio de una entrevista con millones de personas mirando, deja la mano en su pierna y en ese suave toque recompone un puzzle enrevesado y diverso que no quiere terminar. 

Y él no deja de corresponder con caricias tímidas y poderosas para que él tampoco se sienta solo u olvidado. 

Las caricias escasean en un mundo donde todo el mundo corre sin saber muy bien a donde. Las de Yoochun son un regalo, cuando la noche le sorprende magnificando nimiedades hasta convertirlas en dragones, cuando no se deja, y se rebela, acude como a él, como por ensalmo, un Yoochun medio dormido aferrado a notas y café que toma su mano y acaricia despacio. Es su guerrero particular, porque a golpe de caricias derrota a los malditos dragones y se los lleva lejos, tanto que duda de que una vez estuviesen ahí. 

Por eso sonríe tanto cuando lo tiene cerca. 

A las caricias se las trata con cuidado, se miman como si se fuesen a romper, no todas, las de Junsu en un día de lluvia cuando Yunho se permite sentarse en la ventana abierta y dejar que las traviesas gotas bailen con él un rato. 

Un día libre con tormenta. Uno piensa que es la ironía del destino o un castigo, pero, para Yunho es el regalo. Mientras se empapa, negándose a cerrar los postigos a la vida y el aire que huele a hierba y agua fresca, Junsu se sienta junto a él y entorna la ventana, y acaricia su cara con las dos manos, despacio y suave, arrastrando las gotas de lluvia, dejando el sabor de su piel y la promesa de que no esta sólo en medio de la tempestad. Y le queda la sensación de sus manos cuando termina la caricia, durante tanto tiempo que parece una vida. 

Y Yunho hace lo mismo con él, y se recrea en el tacto y dibuja con sus dedos la sonrisa de Junsu y deja que se acomode entre sus manos como un gato pidiendo más. 

Yunho no sabe como darle menos. 

Por eso a Yunho le gusta acariciar, y no a cualquiera, pero de todas las formas posibles.


End file.
